Reflection of Love
by JadeofFire
Summary: A series of short stories told by Kaoru, who is having sexual frustrations about his brother. Shonen ai, yaoi.
1. Yes, I'm a Pervert

We put on the same act everyday. He'll whisper in my ear, catch me as I fall and turn my chin up towards him. The guests squeal as I act like I'm an innocent uke, blushing and pouting my lips in his direction. Everyday we go through the game, and then come home where we awkwardly go to bed. We love each other, and I think it's a brotherly love, nothing more. Hikaru keeps me safe, and is there for me when I need him. Yet, I wonder whenever we cuddle close for warmth, or giggle about things that have happened between us over the years, as we are inches apart in bed… if brothers are supposed to do those sorts of things. When I cry, is a brother supposed to wipe them, and then kiss them away? When I am scared, is a brother supposed to dress me into something warm, and hold me close all night?

I'm conflicted about everything right now. As I lay here naked next to my brother, I want to know whether it's wrong to think of my brother as someone who I truly love. Someone who I truly love in ways that make the girls at the host club giddy. Hikaru tosses and turns in bed every night, and it makes me stare at his skin in the moonlight. He is like a reflection of myself, but slightly taller, slightly more masculine. Maybe I am his uke…maybe its meant to be. On the contrary, maybe I'm just some sick pervert who finds pleasure in watching my nude brother sleep next to me. It didn't use to be like this…I think.

When we were younger, my brother and I did everything together. Hikaru and I would sit in the bath together, and laugh as we brought the bubbles up to our chins. But whenever our nanny would leave the room, we would explore each other's bodies. I didn't see anything wrong with it at the time, I was curious about why he had the same parts as me, and he thought the same. As we grew older, we began to realize that boys were sexualized creatures, and it was awkward during our pubescent years.

We still shower together, and oddly enough, wash each other's bodies. I am used to seeing him naked, so there was no point in us being shy around one another. I still get chills when he undresses, and I want to explore once again. Just once more I want to touch parts of him that I kept hidden from others. Hikaru fidgeted beside me, trying to get comfortable. I wanted to wake him, but he looked so calm in his sleep. His hair was like blue fire in the moonlight. It was spiky and tousled, a few pieces hung down in his eyes.

Yes, I think. I am one sick pervert. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.


	2. Dirty Magazines and Virginity

He's driving me absolutely crazy! During the day he acts like a passionate lover. He gets into the twincest act, and creates a character that is so real it makes me want to rip his clothes off right then and there. Though, if I did, Kyoya would take his pen that he scribbles with and shove it up my…well, in short, I had better control myself. How am I supposed to be a gentlemen towards the ladies who visit us, while all the while I'm constraining myself from turning the room into an all out porn studio? I swear that I'd slid off his jeans with my teeth if I could.

Of course, Hikaru if completely oblivious to the way I view him. In his mind, it's all an act. I think that, being hotheaded and stubborn, he denies the fact that him and I are closer than the average pair of brothers, and not in the twin telepathy sort-of-way. Like today, we ended our shift as hosts with the story about me getting lost in a snowstorm. Hikaru bravely trudged through the blizzard, until he found me lying on the ground, being blanketed by snow. Then, being as gentle as possible, he wrapped me in his coat, almost sacrificing his own life for my own. Of course, it was all a fib, but it sure got a reaction out of the sisters whom we told it too. They were wide-eyed and full of curiosity.

Hikaru plopped down on the sofa next to me when we got home, and flipped through a dirty magazine. The front cover had a girl with huge breasts, and hair that went down to the floor. He scanned the pages, spending a few minutes on each one, before turning the page.

'Why do you have to read those things," I was jealous of the way his eyes lit up as he turned the pages.

"Why do you like to read books?" he commented back, being a smart ass.

"That's nothing like a book, it's a magazine," I said as the fan rotated towards him. It was a hot day, and we were both drenched in sweat after walking home from the school. Our parents were out of town at a new fashion convention, and we decided we should get some fresh air. The windows were also open a crack, which made a breeze blow through the room every few minutes. It felt good, but in between bursts I was almost dying from the heat.

"I have more, if you want one," said Hikaru as he closed the magazine.

"Oh I, um…" I tugged at my shirt collar," I don't see the point of those things anyway. Its much better to do them in real life, and not waste time staring at pictures." I lied, I had never looked at one of those things before, but looking at Hikaru getting dressed in the morning was enough to get me hot and ready.

"You're a virgin Kaoru," he stated flatly.

"How would you know?" I shot back.I was shocked at his sudden turn to sex. He usually kept subjects like this out of conversation.

"You would have made a move ages ago if you weren't."

"What do you mean? On whom?" Hikaru picked his magazine back up and stuck his nose in it again, this time smiling. I truly didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or not with his comment. Again…he drives me absolutely crazy.


	3. Love Triangle

I thought long and hard about what Hikaru had said the other day. I've come to the conclusion that I'm a little too uptight and crazy, and that he is a little too insincere and masculine. It would never work out between us. If we aren't emotionally compatible, then there was no doubt that we aren't sexually compatible. He is a god of course, so what really confuses me if why he doesn't view me the way I view him. We are almost identical in every way physically, but I still can't tell if he looks at me in a sexual way. Maybe it's because he hides his soft side, and instead of showing sadness, it comes out in bursts of anger or sarcasm. Maybe he thought that if he truly admits his feelings, he would somehow become weaker, or more feminine.

But, he may have another reason to stay away from doing what I want to do so badly with him. A reason that is adorable and cooler than anyone else in the club. Haruhi. I had a little crush on her the moment I saw her, even before finding out her true sex, but its something more for Hikaru. Ever since he'd gone with her on that date, and stayed with her at the church (a night that he still hasn't given me much detail about, much to my dismay) he has been a little looser around her, and didn't react to things the way he usually did. He thought over his words before they escaped him mouth.

I had a sick idea that would solve this love triangle, but I dare not tell Hikaru. If he was more open, I could suggest a threesome, but that's a little too out of the way. First I have to get to him, and if he's open enough with me, I could talk him into it.

I don't deny that I like girls, I find a lot of them at Ouran very attractive, and to be honest, I don't like any other boy beside my brother. Maybe it's because I love myself…heh…Just imagine what it's like for me to be in so many potentially sexual situations with him. On top of that, I have to put on a show at school everyday to get reactions out of crazy girls.

This time, when we left the club, Hikaru stood looking through the kitchen, trying to find something to eats in the mountains of food that were always present. I sat at the end table, surfing the Internet. Every once in a while I'd glance over his way, and watch his hard at work. He looked bored as he cut lettuce for a sandwich, and quickly slid the knife over and over again.

"Tomorrow's Friday," he said, still concentrated on making himself food.

"Yeah," I said, my eyes still glued to the screen of my laptop.

"We could go do something, I don't want to be stuck here at weekend," Hikaru started to place his lettuce on his toast that popped up a few minutes ago.

"What did you have in mind? I think that everyone's busy for the weekend anyway," I blushed a little and typed a little faster.

"No, just me and you. We haven't really done anything just the two of us for a while," he took a bite of the sandwich. I smiled to myself, and my mind filled with the thoughts of what my brother and I were going to do that weekend.


	4. Sweat

"Wow," managed to escape my lips as my brother and I approached the towering golden lined building down the stone pathway. We had gone here many times before in the summer while our mother and father were away on business trips, and the memories started to roll in. Memories of nightmares and daydreams, running in the fountains and splashing in the pond all cleared a space in my head.

"It's just like old times, huh Kaoru?" Hikaru set his bag down on the steps, and turned toward the double door that had red and black details painted carefully everywhere. The sun made him look like a god, his hair was like fire.

"Except we aren't little kids anymore," I nervously chuckled while playing with my tank top.

"What are you implying? Are you a pervert Kaoru?" he let out a strong laugh and picked his bag up once again. Damn him and his jokes.

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that!" I shot back as quickly as I could, my face flushed and I must have looked like I was in pain to him.

"I was kidding with you Kaoru. You don't need to take everything in life so seriously. God, you can be clueless sometimes." He opened the door with a push of one hand, as I grabbed my grey-stenciled bag and hung it over my bare shoulder. It was a good size vacation house, with a staircase leading up to the deck and pool on the roof level. Portraits of us as toddlers were hung across the walls, and a few family pictures were up as well.

Hikaru didn't admire any of the pictures, but walked straight down the hall and to his old bedroom to the right. I giggled inside, at my own perverted thoughts about how he always seemed to like bedrooms the best out of any room in a house. Yet again, it was possibly just me being sexually frustrated that put thoughts like that in my head.

"Wait up!" my thoughts had overcome me and I realized I was quite a bit behind him. I awkwardly sprinted up to the open door. Hikaru stood examining his clothes, unpacking things and looking absolutely amazing in the light.

"It's hot today," he said wiping his hand across his forehead. A few drops of sweat trickled down his neck and arms, though the fan was on in the room. I wasn't hot until he started to talk about it. But, it wasn't the sun that was making me sweat.

"Yes, very hot," I said, trying to contain myself from licking my lips.

"Want to head up to the pool once I'm done in here?" he continued to unpack and didn't make any eye contact until I managed to speak.

"Sure," I said, trying to hide and emotion, in case he was catching on. That was the thing about him. I could never tell exactly what was going on in his head. We were alone. There was almost never a time when we were without the rest of the club, and when we were, we were too tired to speak. Yes, I was going to tell him how I really feel, and it was happening tonight.


	5. Alchohol and Naked Bodies

It's funny how it's all come to this. I know I've had some pretty erotic dreams including Hikaru, but this was something else. He was kissing me, naked, in the pool. God was it great. But, how did it all happen? How did I even get to this point?

I'll have to remember earlier, as he trudged up the steps of the vacation house, with a towel slung around his neck. Hikaru got to the pool before I could even get dressed, so of course I frantically stripped down into a pair of tight Speedo like shorts and hurried up to the top level. It was very late afternoon, the sun would probably set in another fifteen minutes. He dipped into the water while I stood and stared, looking like I had no idea where I was. God I'm stupid.

"Are you getting in Kaoru?" he flipped his soaking hair and leaned over the edge of the water.

"Yeah," I looked toward the few bottles of alcohol sitting at the corner of the pool. Hikaru caught on and looked towards me.

"They're drinks," he replied like a smart ass, and pushed off from the edge.

"I know what they are. I meant why are they out?"

"I told you to loosen up. Besides, no ones here, so what's stopping us?" he looked so mischievous, and floated towards the bottles before popping one open and pouring himself a glass. I shrugged; we had had alcohol before at parties. I wasn't to fond of it, but considering that Hikaru was offering it, I would accept. He continued to drink while I dove head first into the chilly water. I tried to get used to the temperature, swimming back and forth.

He swam a little bit closer to me, making the whole pool almost feel like fire.

"Here," he set a full glass of wine into my hand before sitting on the ledge. His legs dripped and his skin was shining. His hair stuck to his forehead, and spiked up in the back, even when wet.

"So, have you been okay lately?" Hikaru asked a little sloppily.

"I'm fine. I've been thinking a lot," my head hurt a little from the alcohol. I guess I wasn't as used to it as I wanted to make myself believe.

"Yeah, about what?" I was sweating a bit; thankfully you couldn't tell, due to the water. It startled me when Hikaru slid off the side of the pool, and floated towards me. Now I could feel the fire heating up, the sun was in mid-set, and he was within inches of me. My body tensed up, and I stood very still.

"You can tell me anything," he dropped his glass, and it seemed like a scene out of a movie. I forgot about the wine and did the ssame with my glass. It fell to the bottom of the pool in slow motion while he put his hand on my shoulder. Hikaru was defiantly drunk as hell, but should I take advantage of that fact?

"You know you want me," he whispered in my ear, almost touching it with his lips. That was it. All cares were thrown away, and here we are. His tongue moving across my lips, his hands in places that haven't been touched in a very long time. I didn't even realize that were naked until he moved his hand to my groin. It was happening, and it was better than I had ever imagined. I didn't know what would happen next. As the sun went into hiding, we climbed out of the water like animals, slamming ourselves against walls with wet, warm bodies. Finally, we crept into the house and slammed the bedroom door shut.


	6. Finally in Love

**Well, this might be the end of this story. But, if you guys really love this, I can continue writing it as long as you want, because truthfully, this is my favorite story to work on. So leave a review if you want more, or tell me if it would be best to just be left the way it is. Thank you for your feedback!**

Well, I am definitely a uke. Hikaru moved faster than other person I had seen, and barely gave me any control of anything that was going on. It kind of turned me on actually, getting forcefully bashed onto the bed and his tongue pushed down my throat. I didn't entirely go numb though, I tried to fight back also. I loved the idea of everything that was going on, it was taboo, forbidden, and we didn't care. It was the perfect setting too, the stars were shining over the water outside, and the huge canopy bed made the atmosphere so much bigger than the both of us.

Even though Hikaru was drunk, he wasn't sloppy. He did everything in perfect rhythm, sliding down to my crotch, and gently but strongly started to pleasure me with his mouth. Yes, I was a virgin, and if I lost it to him, it would be so much better. I patiently bit my lip and pushed myself up the bed and he rubbed my inner thighs and spit dripped down my legs. It was warm, and wet, and Hikaru was so straightforward.

"Ah!" I tried to contain myself from orgasm until I could find out what was in store. Hikaru looked up at me once the sounds started to escape my mouth, and sat up.

"What are you doing?" I quickly asked while staring at him, dripping wet.

"I'll go all the way, only if you want," he pushed himself over me, and our groins rubbed against each other. His hands were wrapped around my hips, and his mouth tickled my ear. I just leaned forward and drank up his lips with my own. That was enough for him to get the point. He took hold of his erection, and I prepared for the worst, but as he slid inside, I felt a sense of relief. When Hikaru finally started to make noises, I couldn't help but do the same. It was all so hot, like a scene out of a porn film. He thrust back and forth on top of me, and the sheets below us got stained with fluids.

We continued to go in almost every other possible position, and he came in from behind and clawed at my back. Hikaru pushed me up onto him, and we fell onto the floor a few times. We made love on the bed, floor, against the wall. By the end of the night he pulled me up onto him. We made love equally then, both of us sat upright and breathed heavily. He pressed up against me and slid up and down .

"Here it comes!" I moaned, and he came at the same time as I. God was this the night to remember. As I lay here next to him, I try to remember every subtle hint that was ever dropped towards me. I wanted to ask him all the questions that made my head dizzy, but he had already drifted off to sleep. There was always morning I guess. I could almost see a smile on his sleeping face as I brushed a piece of hair off of his face, and wrapped my body around him. I slowly fell into slumber that night, in the wet, giant bed, intertwined with the one who loved me back. I'm glad I wasn't the only pervert in this family.


	7. Bowlegged and Hungover

**So I decided to update. I just love writing this story. I thought they needed a morning after scene, and this seemed the perfect way to follow up the sex scene.**

My head fucking pounded. A sharp pain shot up my back with every movement I made, and the light shining through the open window made everything worse. I had a massive hangover, and I just wanted to lay in bed the rest of the day. I've heard of how girls feel a lot of pain after losing their virginity, but let me tell you, anal sex is a whole lot worse. It felt as if I was going to fall apart or turn inside out. I flipped over and called to my brother, to tired to get up myself.

"Hikaru, close the curtains," I mumbled, but after not getting an answer, my crusty eyes snapped open. No one lay beside me, and the bed was already made on his side. I had to blink a few times just to realize that the space was empty. I shot up quickly, holding the sheet close to me after noticing I was naked. Had he left? God I had made a huge mistake. What if I would never see my brother again? Thoughts raced through my head. Just as I was about to give up on life, a smell reached my nose. A few popping noises came from down the hall.

"Hikaru?" I called hopefully.

"I'm in the kitchen," he called back, and I sighed with relief. I laughed a bit at the fact he had been the one to make breakfast the morning after, considering he was the manliest of the two of us. I excitedly jumped out of bed to reach for a pair of shorts, but a pain up my spine made me fall to the ground, and a let out a yelp.

"You okay in there?" Hikaru called, probably busy cooking.

"Yeah, be there in a second." Embarrassed, I grabbed my shorts from the floor, and slid them on, trying to move slowly and not hurt myself anymore. I must have looked so silly, waddling down the hall, bowlegged and rugged. When I reached the kitchen, I noticed that Hikaru looked amazing in the morning. The early light poured through the windows, and his skin looked pale like snow. He stood stirring something in a bowl, and looked frustrated. I wondered if I should bring up the subject of last night, but I decided after seeing the food that it could wait until after eating. I sat down on the barstool at the counter, and set my head on my hand.

"Do you feel okay this morning?" Hikaru asked, still focused on stirring what I now realized were eggs in the bowl.

"I'm a little hung-over, and my back is sore," I tried to sound casual, and looked down at the countertop.

"Yeah, I am too," he poured the bowl into a pan and turned the knob. I was expecting him to continue cooking, but instead he started to walk towards me.

"So, about last night." So he was going to bring up the subject. I tried to keep my cool, but for some reason the words just poured out of my mouth.

"I've always felt that way, and I'm sorry for taking advantage of you while you were drunk, but I was, I was curious and stupid and I feel horrible and," Hikaru put his hand up and I shut up quickly.

"It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't think we did anything wrong. Who's to tell us what's right and what isn't?" his words calmed me down, and I forgot about any pain I had felt that morning.

"So, you don't regret anything that happened last night?" I added. Hikaru just shook his head, and we went on to eat our breakfast. I felt content, but in the back of my mind I wondered how the hell we would ever explain this to the club.


	8. I'm Watching You

"You seem to be getting more requests than Tamaki today," Kyoya tapped his pen against his clipboard, looking almost suspicious. Hikaru sat beside me, and seemed to be feeling just as awkward as I did. Our twincest act had been a bit more realistic this week, due to the newfound feelings towards each other. It had been hard keeping the secret from the club, but we decided it was best that they didn't know. If Kyoya found out, it would be the end of the world to him, considering everything had to be exactly his way. He's not a homophobe, but he definitely would be disgusted considering we're brothers.

Hikaru just shrugged at Kyoya's statement, and walked away towards his laptop. Tamaki's eyes peered at us from behind the sofa, and I glanced at Hikaru, who kept a poker face on the whole time. Suddenly, Tamaki jumped up from behind the couch and pointed his index finger towards the both of us.

"What have you been doing! How are you getting so many requests! I am the prince here, no one shall surpass me!" he breathed heavily, and I had no idea what to do. Hikaru just pushed his finger to the side and opened his mouth.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are boss," Hikaru smiled, and we simultaneously laughed. Tamaki scowled, and turned his back towards us.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you!" With that, he stormed off.

"What a baby," Haruhi popped into view, and Hikaru quickly eyed her from head to toe. I frowned a bit, and coughed purposely, trying to get his attention back.

"Oh, Haruhi," Hikaru flushed and scooted himself nearer to me. She sat down beside him, and he almost climbed onto me trying to get away from her.

"I don't bite guys, gosh," she giggled. I looked at Hikaru, and we both tried to figure out what we should do. I guess that out of everyone in the club, we trusted Haruhi to be the least judgmental. But, we wondered what it would do to all three of our relationships if we ever told her what was going on.

"I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to get some lunch with me," Haruhi stated, forgetting that Hikaru and I were on the opposite end of the chair.

"We brought out own lunches," I quickly blurted out, lying. Hikaru looked at me and arched his eyebrows. I shrugged and our eyes both darted back to Haruhi.

"You guys sure are acting odd today. Well, odder than usual," she stood and dusted off her pants. When she decided to leave us alone, Hikaru sighed of relief.

"What was that all about?" I asked when he climbed off of me.

"I needed to talk to you about something today, so I didn't want anyone else with us. You know, privately," he looked at me seriously. I couldn't tell if he really wanted to talk to me, or if he wanted to do something else, ehem, _privately_.

"Like?" I asked. He smiled and got up.

"We had better get back to work…Tamaki's watching." A few more girls wandered into the room, and we got out act back on. I waited patiently for lunch, when the Music room would be all ours.


	9. Hungry for More

The door closed behind the rest of the club as they made their way to the cafeteria. That left Hikaru and I alone, in the huge silent room, with nothing to eat. I kind of regretted not taking Haruhi's invitation to lunch, my stomach rumbled a bit. I set my hand there, and rubbed it a few times, trying to make myself forget about food. Hikaru must have noticed because without a word he grabbed his bag and pressed it up onto his lap. I stared at him as he explored through the black hole.

"What are you getting?" I asked as he rummaged through the designer backpack.

"I think I have a fruit bar in here somewhere," he continued to look, but to no avail. After a while I got impatient.

"So what did you need to talk to me about," I blurted quickly and a little harshly. Hikaru dropped his bag and turned sharply in my direction. He eased a little closer to me, and draped his hand on my shoulder. It had to be important for Hikaru to skip lunch. I swear that he's never in a good mood when hungry. I needed to know what in the world was so important.

" I want you to know, that this isn't something out of the blue," he slid his hand off of me, and set it in his lap. I blinked a few times, trying to understand exactly what he meant.

"I've had feelings for you for a long time too. I didn't ever accept them because I thought it was wrong. Well you know what? Screw anyone who looks down on us for loving each other. You aren't alone in this," he was genuine and almost sweet, in a funny Hikaru type of way. It was a moment that made me melt inside. Slow piano music played in the background, and a tear slid from my eye, I wasn't alone in this. I thought back to all the times I doubted myself, and believed that I wasn't good enough for anyone. Now I knew that Hikaru was the one who I needed. He was there for me. As the love for my brother overwhelmed my insides, I couldn't help but let it flow onto the outside. I leaped forwards, and embraced my brother.

"I love you," I whispered. Hikaru lifted my chin up to his and wiped a tear away. The music slowed, and his lips touched mine. This kiss was different. I wasn't focused on the heaviness or sweat of the moment. It was slow, and gentle. My hands wrapped around his waist, and I slid slowly down onto the sofa. He arched over me, playing with my clothes, and rubbing my neck. Hikaru pulled at my tie, and kissed me passionately. My heart pounded when his hands ruffled my hair, and he sighed.

"Kiss me," he whispered making me shiver. I pecked down his neck, and nibbled at his ear. I was aroused and overflowing with heat. He pressed down harder onto my mouth, and slid his tongue over mine. His hands just began to explore under my clothes, when I let out a soft moan. The moment was so amazing and buzzing, that I couldn't stop myself when the sound of the door creaking suddenly filled the room.

A scream broke us away from each other, we sat up, and stared at the little Haruhi who stood in the doorway. She was motionless, and white…looking at the two brothers entangled with each other, shirts unbuttoned, hair tousled, and lips red.

"We can explain!"


	10. Awkward Embrace

So** this chapter is a little short, but I'm kind of stumped on what to do next in the story. Leave some reviews if you have any suggestions too! I'm thinking that the club should go somewhere together as a group. P.S *spoiler alert* I promise that the rest of the club will find out soon!**

Well, my life was over. Haruhi's first reaction (after shrieking loud enough for the whole building to hear) was to slam the door. Shit. It was the only word that came to my head. I saw it all now, she would run back to the lunchroom, and tell everyone. Our secret would be out, and our reputation would be ruined. We would probably get kicked out of the club, or even kicked out of Ouran. Our friends would dismiss us as nothing.

"Get up!" Hikaru yelled, grabbing my hand and forcing me out of my seat.

"What?" I asked hopelessly.

"Are you coming with me or what?" he sprinted to the door, and turned the knob almost faster than I could have stood up. As he ran through the hall, I got ready for the chase scene in this soap opera of a story, and narrowed my eyes.

"Haruhi! Come back!" we shouted in harmony towards the dot at the end of the hall. She couldn't get to the Cafeteria before we got to her, or anything could happen. I looked at my brother beside me, who ran with sweat dripping down his forehead. We continued to move forward, even after she turned her head, dead in her tracks. Gasping, we got to her, right before she could turn to the Cafeteria building.

"I, I'm really sorry if I interrupted anything. I came to get my lunchbox, I forgot it in the," Haruhi stammered, looking just as worn out and shocked as us. She stared at the ground, as if she was ashamed to had seen anything.

"It wasn't what you think," I blurted, trying to explain myself. Hikaru just turned to me, and gave me a flat expression. Nodding, he looked at Haruhi.

"It was what you think," I contained myself from gasping. There was no way to cover it up now I guess, she had seen everything.

"Look, I don't have anything against anyone regarding sexuality. Look at my family for example. My dad was a woman inside but he loved my mother. She accepted that. Love is love. I only ran away because I was surprised, and felt really awkward," Haruhi looked seriously up at the both of us, and breathed a little heavier than normal.

"So you won't tell anyone?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course not. It's no one's business," she smiled a bit and sighed, "Well I'm glad that fiasco's over with." I looked at Hikaru, and he had the same thought as I. Together we leaped forward, and hugged Haruhi.

"Get off me," she laughed as she shook us off. She gave us a little wave, and made her way back to the Cafeteria.

"She's amazing," Hikaru smiled a bit, staring as she walked off. I grimaced and looked at the pavement.

"Oh, um. We should get something to eat to, I'm starving!" he looked at me, and together we made our way to the building, hand in hand.


	11. The Ice Cream Seduction

Hikaru and I walked along the avenue, staring at the setting sun that colored the sky a bright orange. The late afternoon sun warmed the air, and shone on the tall building we strolled by. I curled my fingers into his, my palms sweating. He looked slightly bored, and his headphones hung around his neck.

"Want to get some ice cream?" he asked, breaking the silence of our walk. He pointed towards the gourmet gelato parlor at the end of the road.

"That's not an ice cream shop," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Same thing," he laughed. It wasn't, but I didn't want to miss the opportunity to spend more quality time with him. For the past few weeks we had been together almost like an actual couple, but we had still been hiding it from our friends. We had gone on a few date-like outings, but nothing more than talking and an occasional hug had happened. I was getting sort of frustrated that he hadn't at least kissed me since the incident in the music room, but I guess he was scared that one of our friends would see us. Cold air swooshed through our hair as Hikaru opened the door.

"Where should we sit?" I asked. The building was scarce with people, so many seats were open. A table near the window caught my eye, and we made our way towards it.

"The sunset is pretty cool," Hikaru said, resting his chin in his hand.

"Yeah…it is," I answered, but I stared at him instead of the sun outside.

"It's the color of our hair," he laughed. I loved his laugh. It wasn't like mine, his was full of fun, and it sounded like someone who loved life. He turned his face towards mine, and cocked it to the right at my facial expression. I hadn't noticed that I had been staring at him with desire for more than a few minutes now.

"What?" he asked.

"We should do something fun," I smiled. He squinted his brows and mumbled in agreement.

"Like what?" he asked again, as the sun began to lower behind the hill.

"We should get back home, I'm not very hungry anymore," I stood and pushed in the chair.

"That really doesn't sound like fun," he stated flatly, still sitting. I didn't know how to tell him what I wanted to do, without flat out saying it. I stared down at him, and simply licked my lips. Hikaru raised his eyebrows, and then bit down on his lower lip. He slowly let it slide out from under his teeth, and he narrowed his eyes. Standing, he pushed in his chair and glided towards me. I backed up slightly, afraid of what was going to happen next. I closed my eyes as his breath warmed my lips, preparing to be kissed. When he was only millimeters away form my face, he opened his mouth.

"You know, I think it does sound like fun." With that, he turned back around and briskly headed towards the door. What a tease, I thought. A grin formed on my face as he turned his head back around towards me.

"You coming hot stuff?" I followed, and excitedly awaited the fun at home.


	12. Tables Have Turned

Hikaru pushed me onto the bed, lowering his body over mine. The heat outside had already covered his body in a thin glaze of sweat, and his hair crazily stood up in the back. He began to kiss me, and slid his tongue over my lower lip. I hadn't really taken to many risks last time, and I wasn't going to let him have all the fun. As he reached his hand down, I straightened my back, and arched over him just in time. Before Hikaru could realize what was happening, I had grabbed his wrist and the tables had turned. I sat upright, on top of my brother. I hadn't thought, it had just happened as a reaction. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as he opened his mouth.

"Do, do you want to lead?" he stuttered in a confused tone. It felt like I sat there for hours thinking about what in the world to do next, when in reality we might have paused for second of two. It was me who wanted this first? I had tried to seduce him, so I should be the one on top…right? Hikaru breathed a little heavier, and I started to feel a sense of excitement as I looked down at his angelic face. Out of the two of us I had always been the calmer, more levelheaded one. Hikaru would do what he wanted to do, and not let anyone tell him otherwise. Now I was in complete control.

"Take your pants off," I stated. Hikaru's face looked shocked, but he reached down to unbutton his jeans as I said. Quickly, I slid out of mine, and pulled him up from the bed. Hikaru let out a sexy giggle, and wrapped his arms around my neck. This time, I pressed forward onto him. We stood naked, in the sunset-drenched room, together once again. I parted my lips against his, and slid my tongue inside of his teeth. He gently sucked on my lip, and moaned slightly at my touch. I trailed my fingers down his sides, and lingered them at his hips. Hikaru pulled back from my mouth and groaned, quickly shutting his eyes.

I felt him grow hard against me, and his tip rubbed against my stomach. His eyes still glued shut; Hikaru leaned forward again, licking my neck. I soon became erect, and bit his lip as we rubbed against each other. He was warm and sweaty, and breathing soon turned to moaning.

"Just go in…I…can't take the tension," he asked, gasping for breath. I bit my lip once more, before pushing Hikaru onto the floor. He arched up, and I slowly came in from behind. It was an odd feeling, being inside of someone, but it felt absolutely amazing. I began to thrust myself in and out, grasping his hips for balance. As Hikaru began to moan, I grabbed his penis, and stroked it.

"Oh, Hik…Hikaru…," his groans this time were happy and energetic. I wanted to describe to him all the things I was feeling, but it would ruin the moment.

"I'm going to," I managed to get out before yelling out once more. At the same moment, we came, and Hikaru yelled out.

"I love you!" My eyes widened at his statement, and I smiled, falling onto the floor next to him.

"I love you too Hikaru…" I gasped, still trying to catch my breath. He turned his head my way, and smiled a smile I hadn't seen in a long time. A smile of pure bliss and love.

"That was fun…but I had an idea for next time, if you don't mind."

"Hikaru…," I smiled, "you pervert."


	13. Lace and Leather

"Hikaru!" I called as he squirmed his body around to my backside. His gloved hand then tied a handkerchief, with much force, around my mouth. I muffled a few more things before giving up and staring up at him. He cracked his whip in his hand a couple of times, and toyed with the leather tassels of his boxers. I admired his look. As he stood there cloaked in black, with a little tilted hat upon his fiery hair, my desire grew stronger. Though I tried to contain myself, I pushed forward, trying to reach him though my hands and feet were cuffed. I realized I had made a mistake when his eyes narrowed.

When I moved forward, Hikaru kicked his boot to my chest, causing me to fall backwards onto the floor. I struggled to get back into a sitting position, but Hikaru moved closer. I was startled, and now laying still as he spread his legs and hung himself over me.

"Hmm…it seems you forgot whose boss," he whispered while stroking the whip in his hand. He reached for the pink ears he had put on my head, and gently rubbed them. Making me moan a bit at the frustration.

"I'm going to have to punish you," his voice came out like silk. I eagerly nodded, and I squirmed on the ground, causing my lace panties to ride up. Once again, he got angry. Hikaru took the tasseled end of his whip, and moved it up the side of my body slowly, until he got to my face.

"Strip," he said as the key unlocked my handcuffs from behind. They slid down and clanked when they hit the hard wood floor. I quickly pulled off my bottoms (which were hiding my raging erection) and reached for the ears atop my head.

"No, keep those on," Hikaru called as he licked his lips. I looked towards him, sitting seductively in his leather chair. Soon, he crawled across the ground and hovered over me. The material of his black gloves squeaked with every movement. I felt helpless, lying there naked with nothing but a pair of pink, furry bunny ears on my head. He giggled and stroked my manhood. The sensation was different than ever before because of the slick gloves that covered his hands.

"You are mine," he whispered. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worst, when I began to feel the greatest pleasure I had ever felt before. I managed make some noise through the cloth around my mouth.

"Oh! No! I, I can't stand it!" he continued to thrust himself forward, and mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it over the fireworks inside me, and my own moaning sounds.

"Hikaru, wake up," he called. I looked down at him as he pushed harder.

"Wake up!" I snapped out of my dream state, and turned my body towards his. He lay there in bed, and the moonlight cloaked the room in a blue light.

"You were making so much noise, I couldn't get to sleep," he yawned.

"Oh, sorry…" I wondered how much he had heard.

"You know, if you're into S and M, I won't mind trying it with you. It seemed like you were having fun," he laughed and sat upright," apparently I'm pretty sexy in gay stripper getup." I made an annoyed expression, and rolled over. So he had heard quite a lot. I'm very bad when it comes to talking in my sleep.

"I'm sorry, I've had some pretty erotic dreams with you too," he looked forward, and tilted his head to the side," I've always wanted to try it in a hot tub," he laughed.

"Let's just go back to sleep, and forget about this," I mumbled, trying to hide my embarrassment from him. Hikaru leaned over me, and rested his elbow on my shoulder.

"We should invite the club somewhere tomorrow. It's Valentine's Day, so we could all do something fun together," his idea sounded nice, but I doubt Kyoya would let anyone have personal fun on a day that would be booming with visitors to the Host Club.

"I'll call him up in the morning," I yawned," now go back to sleep." I tugged the covers upwards, and drifted back to sleep. Hopefully, I would drift back into my dream.


	14. The Shadow King and the Crotch Grab

"My dear Haruhi! Don't worry, your daddy will be your valentine this year!" Tamaki was idiotically spinning around while Haruhi was held in his arms. Honey smiled as he gave Mori a box of some sort of homemade chocolates. Hikaru and I sat in boredom at a table covered in red flowers as the Host Club's day came to an end. Kyoya had decided to let us out early today, because of the Holiday. The clock ticked away in the background, and Haruhi yelled out to break the silence of the mid-afternoon.

"Get off of me!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from Tamaki, causing him to get exaggeratedly upset. I just rolled my eyes and glanced over at Hikaru.

"I suppose that all the business is over for today," Kyoya slapped his notebook shut and slipped his ballpoint pen into his pocket before speaking again.

"What are we planning to do Kaoru?" he adjusted his glasses and locked his eyes on me. I had called him that morning to ask about going somewhere for the day, and apparently he had agreed. I didn't expect him to let us out early, so I had no idea what we could go do together as a group.

"There's a Valentine's Day carnival that's being held in town," Hikaru said with a flat expression, as he set his hand a little too high up on my leg. My face flushed just a bit, causing Kyoya to move just a bit closer. I made a slight squeak of a noise.

"A commoner's carnival?" Kyoya's face was covered by a smug smile. His eyes were now locked on Hikaru's hand, which was making my cheeks redden by the second. Why was Hikaru doing this? Did he want everyone to know what was going on? I gulped, and Kyoya opened his mouth to say something. I felt a few drops of sweat drip down the side of my neck, and Hikaru squeezed my leg under the table. He was cut off by a small bundle over excitement that ran into the room.

"That sound's like fun!" Honey appeared while Mori towered over him. A simple nod from his head was a signal to all of us that he agreed. Kyoya frowned in the background for just a moment, before his facial expression turned back to normal.

"Well it's settled then? I'll provide the transportation," Kyoya opened his cell phone and began to dial a number. The rest of us relaxed for a few more minutes as we awaiting the car. I was a little put off by how Hikaru was acting. He had never touched me in front of the club, or even in public for that matter. Maybe Valentine's Day was getting to him, and his emotions were controlling his actions. On the other hand, what if he was hiding something from me? As I sat and pondered, Haruhi walked slowly up to the table and slowed as she approached us.

"I've never been to a carnival," she said, trying to create some small talk.

"They're fun," I said. She continued to move a little closer.

"You know," her voice lowered," if you want to keep that little thing a secret from the club, I wouldn't be showing it off here. Kyoya isn't stupid." It seemed like the room went silent. I couldn't even focus on the clock anymore, because I wasn't sure what was going on. The three of us stared at one another from around the table, before a tall, lean figure appeared behind Haruhi.

"The transportation has arrived," Kyoya said as he snapped his cell phone shut. "Let's go lover boys." Hikaru's eyes snapped open wide, and I began to shake. The secret was out.


End file.
